Tiercelieux chez Vesperia
by Midori Yume
Summary: Un an après leurs aventure, nos héros décident de fêter dignement leurs retrouvailles. Comment ? Eh bien en jouant aux Loups Garous de Tiercelieux !


**Titre**** : **Tiercelieux chez Vesperia **  
**

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia et le jeu les Loups Garous de Tiercelieux ne sont pas à moi mais à leurs propriétaires respectifs. J'ai bien tenté de m'acheter une figurine Yuri et une figure Flynn mais il semblerait que j'ai raté le coche…

**Beta ****: **Kaleiya

**Note** **: **Plus un délire qui me trottait la tête qu'autre chose. Comme cette fic s'inspire de la version PS3, le personnage de Patty Fleur est présent. Légère allusion yaoi et yuri mais très léger, léger.

* * *

Dans les bas quartiers de Zaphias, une curieuse réunion se déroulait à l'auberge de la Comète, autour d'une grande table ronde où étaient assises plusieurs personnes à l'apparence frappante. On pouvait reconnaître entre autres une jolie Krytienne, deux jeunes enfants ou un chevalier en armure. À leurs côtés, un chien avec une pipe dans sa gueule qui semblait les regarder avec attention et une petite fille blonde habillée d'un costume de pirate qui tournoyait autour des chaises tout en parlant.

« … Cupidon va unir ses deux amants de ses flèches puis va se coucher. Les deux amoureux se lèvent, se reconnaissent… voilà, puis se recouchent nanoja [1]. Les loups garous se lèvent et désignent leur victime… voilà, c'est fait nanoja… puis se rendorment. La voyante se lève et va pouvoir espionner l'un des villageois… avant elle aussi de s'endormir. La sorcière va pouvoir agir. Va-t-elle utiliser sa potion de vie sur la personne que je désigne nanoja ? Va-t-elle utiliser sa potion de mort ? Voilà la nuit est finie. Et le village se réveille en apprenant la mort de… personne nanoja. Il semble que la sorcière a agi. »

-Pourquoi on doit jouer à ce jeu idiot ? maugréa Rita. Qui est l'imbécile qui l'a proposé ?

-Ce n'est pas Karol ? répondit candidement Estelle. Il trouvait convivial que nos retrouvailles se fassent autour d'un jeu.

-Tss… J'en étais sûre, dit Rita d'un ton énervé en frappant son punching-ball favori à la tête, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir une idée aussi stupide.

-Aïe Rita ! gémit le jeune chef de Brave of Vesperia. Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa !

Cela avait été dur d'organiser les retrouvailles des principaux membres de Brave of Vesperia et de tous ceux qui les avaient accompagnés dans leur sauvetage du monde. Karol voulait qu'ils passent un moment ensemble, en souvenir de leur épopée et aussi dans l'espoir de revoir tous ses amis. Il y avait mis le temps mais avait réussi à leur faire parvenir le message. Convaincre Yuri, Repede, Estelle, Raven et Judith n'avaient été qu'une formalité, ils avaient facilement donné leur accord. Patty fut plus difficile à joindre en raison de sa recherche frénétique de trésors qui la conduisait dans des endroits qu'elle préférait tenir secret. Mais le véritable problème fut d'obtenir l'accord de Rita, plongée dans ses interminables recherches sur le mana et celui de Flynn qui remplissait ses fonctions de Commandant avec l'ardeur d'un maniaque du travail.

Fort heureusement, ce fut Estelle qui se chargea de faire venir la jeune mage, cette dernière étant incapable de refuser la moindre faveur à son amie. Quant à Flynn, après avoir essuyé de nombreuses réponses évasives, Yuri décida d'y aller en employant les grands moyens. Une matinée, pendant que le jeune Commandant remplissait sa paperasse habituelle, l'insolent brun grimpa jusqu'à sa fenêtre heureusement ouverte, déboula devant le bureau de son meilleur ami et échangea avec lui une conversation. Nul ne sut de quoi ils avaient parlé mais après cela, Flynn avait poussé un long soupir et avait promis de se joindre à la réunion. Les membres de Brave of Vesperia supposaient au mieux une entourloupe de Yuri, au pire le chantage. Après tout, comme ils étaient amis d'enfance tous les deux, le hors-la-loi devait très bien connaître les points faibles du chevalier, mais vu l'expression triomphante du brun et le regard lourd de reproches du blond – qui disparut néanmoins très rapidement quand il retrouva avec joie les autres – lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de l'auberge, personne n'osa les questionner sur la méthode de persuasion employée par Yuri.

Et voilà qu'ils jouaient aux Loups Garous…

-Bon et si on passait aux votes nanoja ? demanda Patty qui assumait le rôle de meneur de jeu. Qui veut ouvrir le bal ?

À ce moment précis, Repede aboya.

-Pauvre Repede, dit Yuri. Il dit qu'il aurait bien aimé participer aux débats. Ça lui aurait plu de jouer à ce genre de jeu. Si ça se trouve, il aurait débusqué tous les loups.

-Le problème, répliqua Raven, c'est qu'il n'y a que toi qui parviens à le comprendre et tu pourrais arranger la traduction à ton avantage. [2]

-Je suis déçu que tu penses cela de moi, fit Yuri d'un ton faussement offensé. C'est comme si tu m'accusais de tricher.

-Evidemment ! taquina Judith.

-De toute manière, conclut Flynn, Repede ne l'aurait jamais laissé avec une traduction erronée.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au jeu ? demanda Karol, l'air concentré comme si ses yeux essayaient de percer les cartes faces cachées de ses amis.

-Très bien, je commence, répondit Judith. Je vote… Yuri.

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda l'intéressé.

-Eh bien… Je crois qu'être loup conviendrait à merveille à ta personnalité, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Oh… je vois, fit le brun un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres.

-À mon tour, intervint Estelle. Je vote… Raven.

-Pourquoi Raven nanoja ? demanda Patty.

-Il est doué pour dissimuler une identité, non ?

Tout le monde pensa en même temps à l'incroyable habilité de Raven d'avoir pu assumer pendant plusieurs années son rôle de membre de la Guilde et de capitaine des chevaliers impériaux. S'il n'y avait pas eu le flair de Repede pour déceler la supercherie…

-Vu sous cet angle…, concéda Karol.

-Estelle a raison, déclara Rita. Le vieux est doué dans la dissimulation. Moi aussi, je vote Raven.

-Tiens donc, taquina Yuri, y aurait-il donc du Ristelle dans l'air ? [3]

Pendant qu'Estelle écarquilla ses jolis yeux et que Rita rougissait de gêne devant l'allusion du brun, Judith ne put s'empêcher d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres ce qui accentua son expression ironique.

Ce fut sa perte. Le regard sombre, inquisiteur de son collègue de Guilde capta ce petit tic et il décida d'en tirer parti.

-Bien pour le moment, commenta Patty, il y a deux voix pour le vieil homme et une pour Yuri nanoja. Yuri, Flynn, Karol et Raven n'ont pas encore voté. Quelqu'un veut se lancer ?

-J'y vais, déclara Yuri. Je vote… Judy. Je suis certain que le regard malicieux qu'elle me jette en ce moment cache quelque chose. Et puis j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir entendu remuer vers son côté quand j'avais les yeux fermés.

La Krytienne était assise entre Raven et Karol. Une nouvelle fois, Repede aboya comme pour donner son approbation.

-Vous voyez, même Repede est d'accord avec moi !

Flynn poussa un soupir et secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Judith à la tour de _Ghasfarost_. A ce moment, elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle était ravie de bénéficier de la protection d'un chevalier impérial. Plus tard, il comprit qu'en réalité, elle était loin d'être une femme sans défense et était tout à fait capable de se défendre seule. [4]

-Yuri, fit Raven d'une voix faussement offensée, comment peux-tu voter pour ma Judith d'amour ? Ma Judith ne peut pas être louve ! Je vais donc voter… Yuri parce que je ne peux pas voter pour ma Judith chérie !

Tous se retinrent de se frapper le visage avec la main quand ils entendirent les arguments de Raven.

-Un vote supplémentaire contre Yuri et un vote contre Judy-nee nanoja, résuma Patty. Pour le moment, Yuri et le vieil homme sont les plus en dangers. Tout va se jouer avec les votes de Flynn et Karol nanoja.

Flynn, après avoir longuement dévisagé Yuri, Raven et Judith, prit sa décision.

-Très bien. Pour ma part, je vote… Judith.

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, surtout que pour une fois – mais une fois n'est pas coutume hein ? – son vote rejoignait celui de Yuri.

-Je ne pense pas que Yuri soit loup parce que je suis assis à côté de lui et croyez-moi, s'il avait remué un doigt, je l'aurais senti. J'ai aussi cru entendre du bruit vers Raven-san et Judith donc je pense que l'un des deux est loup. Et puis d'après ce que m'a raconté Yuri, tu sais aussi te cacher derrière une identité Judith.

Qui avait chevauché sur Ba'ul sous un costume pour détruire tous les blastias qu'elle jugeait dangereux ?

-Si Yuri et Flynn sont pour une fois d'accord, dit Karol qui les admirait tous les deux [5], ce n'est sûrement pas sans raison. Je vais donc voter… Judith.

-Ça fait donc trois votes contre Judith, deux contre Yuri et deux contre Raven, conclut Patty. Le village a donc décidé d'éliminer Judith qui était…

Avec une moue boudeuse d'avoir perdue aussi vite, la jeune femme retourna sa carte.

-… Cupidon nanoja. On dirait que le village s'est trompé et les loups garous en profitent ! Fermez les yeux maintenant !

« Le village s'endort. Les loups vont pouvoir désigner une nouvelle victime puis se rendorment nanoja. La voyante va pouvoir espionner quelqu'un… avant de se recoucher. La sorcière veut-elle utiliser sa potion de mort ? Voilà la nuit est finie nanoja. Et le village se réveille en apprenant la mort… de Rita et Karol ! »

Les deux interpellés retournèrent leur carte, dévoilant respectivement la sorcière et le chasseur. Voyant la carte de la jeune mage, le garçon s'écria :

-Rita, je parie que c'est toi qui m'as tué avec ta potion de mort !

-Ben, tu n'avais qu'à pas t'agiter sur ta chaise ! répliqua Rita.

-Il reste le tir du chasseur nanoja, rappela la petite pirate. Tu vises qui Karol ?

-Je tire Raven !

Avec un grognement, Raven retourna sa carte, découvrant l'image d'un loup garou. Estelle joignit ses mains, heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé un loup garou.

-Très bien ! s'exclama-elle. Il ne reste plus qu'un loup garou et deux villageois. Je vais voter… Flynn. Désolée Flynn mais je te vote parce que je sais que Yuri est innocent.

-Ce n'est rien Estellise-sama, répondit le blond avec son habituel ton respectueux tout en souriant. C'est le jeu. Mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous vote dans ce cas.

Autour d'eux, les voix de leurs compagnons s'élevèrent.

-Alors comme ça, Flynn était le loup ? demanda Karol d'un ton stupéfait. Je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné !

-J'aurais plus misé sur Yuri, renchérit Rita pour une fois d'accord avec le chef de Brave of Vesperia. Et dire que Flynn a dû se mettre d'accord pour me tuer dès le premier tour…

-Hum, on dirait que je me suis trompée…, commenta Judith avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, le jeu continuait.

-J'ai sondé Rita au premier tour, poursuivit Estelle, et ensuite Yuri. Je sais que Yuri est la petite fille donc le loup, ça ne peut être que Flynn.

-Alors Estelle, tu es donc la voyante ? demanda le brun.

-Oui, tout à fait, opina la princesse. Il ne reste que ton vote pour départager. Si tu votes Flynn, le village gagne Yuri.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le hors-la-loi lui adressa son plus beau sourire narquois. Puis il se tourna vers Judith et lança :

-Judith, tu n'as pas profité de ton rôle pour remplir un quelconque fantasme caché ? Bon sinon, ajouta-t-il en revenant au jeu, je vote… Estelle.

-Hein ? s'écrièrent Estelle, Rita et Karol sans comprendre.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Flynn-chan ne voulait pas dévorer Yuri la nuit, commenta Raven avec humour. C'est eux le couple d'amoureux, n'est-ce pas Judith chérie ?

Pour toute réponse, la Krytienne se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique.

-Bien nanoja, dit Patty. Et donc, le village a décidé d'éliminer Estelle qui était… voyante. Les amoureux ont gagné !

-Oh zut, murmura Estelle d'un air déçue. Si j'avais compris plus tôt… Mais sinon, c'était bien joué Yuri, Flynn.

Repede aboya pour approuver.

-Bon, et si on se restaurait autour des plats de Patty ? proposa Raven. [6]

OOOOO

Plus tard, alors que le crépuscule embrasait le ciel de la ville de ses lueurs orangées…

-Bon, j'espère que tu es content Yuri, marmonna Flynn pendant qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans les ruelles pour se diriger vers le palais impérial, j'ai tenu ma parole. A toi de tenir la tienne.

-Oui, oui mon cher Commandant, répliqua nonchalamment son ami. Tu n'entendras aucun trouble à Zaphias qui viendra de moi dans les prochains jours, promis.

-Non… ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais te parler, murmura le chevalier d'une voix gênée dont les joues s'étaient soudain mises à s'empourprer.

-Oh, je vois… Tu voulais dire… l'autre promesse… J'ignorais à quel point tu y attachais de l'importance Flynn, railla le fauteur de troubles.

-Yuri…, soupira le blond.

-Oui, oui, c'est bon. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si Judy n'aurait pas deviné quelque chose… Enfin peu importe, conclut le brun en haussant les épaules. Assure-toi juste de laisser la fenêtre de ta chambre ouverte cette soirée… si tu veux passer une excellente nuit…

* * *

[1] Nanoja : terme japonais intraduisible, souvent prononcé par les vieilles personnes. Si vous avez joué à la version PS3 et que vous avez compris l'histoire, vous savez que Patty ne le prononce pas sans raison…

[2] Je n'en suis pas sûre mais la version PS3 laisse sous-entendre que Flynn arrive aussi à comprendre Repede sans toutefois avoir la facilité de Yuri dans ce domaine.

[3] Là, je n'invente rien, c'est Yuri lui-même qui évoque du Ristelle dans la version PS3…

[4] La première rencontre officielle de Flynn avec Judith est bien la tour de _Ghasfarost dans la version PS3, Flynn étant à la fois présent pour secourir Yuri et arrêter Barbos._

[5] Si vous terminez le Colisée avec Flynn, Karol avoue dans un skit qu'il admire autant Yuri que Flynn.

[6] Avec la version PS3, il semble que Yuri perd son titre de meilleur cuisinier au profit de Patty. Dans tous les cas, Yuri et Patty sont considérés comme les meilleurs cuisiniers de la bande.


End file.
